La Reine des Neige
by Equa
Summary: Je récidive pour un autre conte de fées ! Cette fois-ci, ça se passera dans les montagnes...
1. Chapter 1

Moi : Bonjour à vous, personnages de Prince of Tennis !

Ryoma : ... Parce que trois contes c'est pas assez ?

Moi : Non ! Il m'en faut toujours plus !

Ryoma : On n'est pas sortis de l'auberge...

Moi : Tais-toi, mauvaise langue. Mon cher ami Babar...

Momoshiro : /Lève un sourcil/ Babar ?

Moi : Ouais. Donc, mon ami Babar qui aime bien mes contes...

Fuji : Et c'est bien le seul.

Moi : Grrr... M'a donc proposé de réécrire un de ses contes préférés.

Kikumaru : Nya ! Et c'est quoi ?

Moi : Patience, j'y viens... Bon, selon vous, qui est le personnage le mieux placé pour jouer une reine froide comme la glace et grande méchante de l'histoire ?

Hyoutei : /Poussent Atobe devant/

Atobe : /Pris au dépourvu/ ... Hein ?

Moi : Bingo, bonne réponse. Atobe, tu viens d'être engagé pour jouer la Reine des Neiges.

Atobe : Hm... Il semble que tu aies trouvé un rôle à la hauteur de Ore-sama, cette fois-ci...

Moi : J'y suis pour rien, remercie ton équipe. Et Babar qui m'avais soumis cette idée, aussi...

Atobe : Humpf.

Moi : Et en plus je veux pas dire, mais vous êtes loin d'en avoir fini avec les contes de fées, mon amie Fluffy Pearl a décidé d'écrire à propos de vous elle aussi...

Tous : Argh !

Atobe : Arrête de sauter du coq à l'âne, et présente plutôt ceux qui vont jouer aux côtés de Ore-sama...

Moi : T'as pas tort.

Atobe : Tu es étonnamment conciliante aujourd'hui...

Moi : Ouais, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de lutter contre l'adversité et d'admettre que finalement je t'aime bien.

Atobe : /Niark/

Moi : /Tire la langue/ Bon, alors choisissons le héros du jour...

Tous : /Croisent les doigts pour ne pas être pris/

Moi : Hey, je vous signale que la Reine des Neige est un conte au cast très vaste... Une trentaine d'entre vous vont y passer, peut-être plus si je décide d'en engager au passage...

Tous : /Gloups/

Moi : Je disais donc : Le héros du jour sera Gakuto !

Gakuto : Ah ?

Moi : Ouais. Au début je voulais prendre Yukimura ou Fuji, mais je me suis dit que je n'arriverais certainement pas à les supporter toute la durée d'un voyage...

Yukimura : /Sourire/ Et en plus tu sais qu'on se serait arrangés pour pourrir ton conte...

Moi : Aussi. De plus avec toi comme héros, tous mes pairings marchent mieux, donc tu es le meilleur choix.

Gakuto : Et je joue avec Yuushi, j'espère...

Moi : J'y viens. En effet, Oshitari jouera le rôle du garçon emmené par la reine des neiges.

Gakuto : Tout va bien, alors ! /Sourit/

Oshitari : Oui... Si je finis mieux que dans l'avant-dernier, tout est pour le mieux.

Moi : T'en fais pas, la Reine des Neige est un conte à fin heureuse !

Oshitari : J'espère bien...

Moi : Ensuite... Ah, il y aura trois sorciers pour le prix d'un : Inui...

Inui : Il y avait 75 pourcents de chances que tu me choisisses...

Renji : Elle va sûrement annoncer que le prochain, c'est moi...

Moi : Grmble... En effet, le deuxième sera Renji.

Inui : Vu ses deux premiers choix, il y a 92 pourcents de chances que le prochain soit...

Renji : Mizuki.

Moi : ... Je les hais. D:

Mizuki : Nfu. Excellent choix. /Tortillonne sa mèche/

Inui : C'était logique, les trois data-men...

Mizuki : En effet. J'espère que la suite du casting inclura Yuta-kun ou mon éternel rival...

Moi : Tu verras bien. Et arrêtez de me polluer ma répartition !

Mizuki : Nfu fu fu...

Moi : Bon. Passons au rôle ESSENTIEL de la grand-mère.

Atobe : Essentiel... Bien sûr.

Moi : Mais oui. Donc, la grand-mère et son compagnon, le grand-père donc...

Tous : ...

Moi : Maaaaais, quoi ? Seront respectivement joués par Ohtori et Shishido.

Ohtori : Oh, ça me convient ! Ça ira, Shishido-san ?

Shishido : ... J'adore le fait que tu nous case depuis le premier conte en personnages incroyablement secondaires juste pour le plaisir de nous caser. C'est n'importe quoi.

Ohtori : Shishido-san !

Moi : Laisse, le pire c'est qu'il a raison...

Shishido : Et en plus elle avoue, lamentable...

Moi : /Ignore/ La magicienne du bord du fleuve sera jouée par Hiyoshi !

Hiyoshi : Ah bon... Gekokujou...

Moi : Non, tu n'auras pas le droit de garder Gakuto et de changer la suite de l'histoire juste pour ton concept de rébellion.

Hiyoshi : Grmbl.

Gakuto : Comme si il avait envie de me garder...

Moi : Arrêêêête, tu as vu les OAV, non ?

Gakuto : Je rougissais à cause des circonstances !

Moi : Mais oui, c'est sûrement pour ça que tu rougis encore...

Oshitari : /Pose la main sur l'épaule de Gakuto/ C'est bon, ignore...

Gakuto : /Boude/

Moi : Ensuite, les fleurs du jardin seront jouées par Shinji, Kinta, Yuta et Jiroh.

Kinta : OUAIIIIIIIIIS, J'AI UN RÔLE, J'AI UN RÔLE ! Je pourrais jouer avec Koshimae ? Dis, dis ??

Ryoma : /Tente de se cacher/

Moi : Désolée, mais Koshimae ne joue pas dans ce conte. Par contre, il se cache là-bas /Pointe/

Kinta : OKAY ! KOSHIMAEEEEEEEE ! /Cours/

Mizuki : Nfu, je vois que mes attentes ont été comblées...

Fuji : Tu ne t'approches pas de Yuta, même si je ne peux pas te surveiller.

Yuta : /Soupire/ Aniki...

Fuji : /Sourire/ Je fais ça pour ton bien, Yuta.

Mizuki : Comme si je représentais un danger... Mais je te reconnais bien là, cher rival...

Yuta : /Air déprimé/

Moi : Courage...

Jiroh : ZzzzZzzz...

Moi : Faudra le réveiller en temps voulu.

Kabaji : Usu.

Shinji : Encore un rôle pour moi. Et en plus je dois jouer une fleur. Quel rôle stupide. Je n'ai pas la tête d'une fleur. Ce rôle est si inutile. En plus je suis le seul de Fudomine, et je ne peux pas reculer sinon je décevrais Tachibana-san. Pourtant je n'aime vraiment pas ce rôle. Et en plus je ne sais même pas sous quels critères on a été choisis pour jouer les fleurs...

Moi : Facile, sur la loquacité.

Yuta : Je ne parle pas tant que ça...

Moi : Non, mais avec toutes ces histoires entre ton frère et ton ama... Hm... Coach, je pense que tu as de quoi raconter.

Yuta : /Contemple sombrement Fuji et Mizuki se gueuler dessus/ Oui, en effet...

Moi : /Parcours sa liste/ Alooors, les corneilles seront jouées par...  
Tous : ...?

Moi : Sanada et Yukimura !

Tous : /Tombent/

Yukimura : /Sourire meurtrier/ Pardooooon ?

Sanada : /Un peu beaucoup surpris/ Les corneilles ?

Moi : Ben, oui... /Se tasse un peu sur elle-même/ Ça vous allait bien...

Yukimura : Mensonge. /Coeur/

Moi : ... J'avoue, c'est du remplissage ! Pardon !

Sanada : Yukimura... /Pose sa main sur son épaule/

Yukimura : /Lève rapidement les yeux/ Bon, je suppose que ça ira pour cette fois... /Se retourne dignement/

Moi : ... Merci TT

Sanada : De rien.

Moi : Le prince du royaume voisin sera joué par Tezuka !

Tezuka : Restons concentrés.

Moi : ... Au moins il n'a pas un grand rôle, ça compensera ses talents au théâtre nuls...

Tezuka : Humpf.

Atobe : Hahaha ! Je suis bien meilleur que toi dans ce domaine, Tezuka !

Tezuka : Au moins je n'ai pas fini dans une bouteille.

Atobe : ... Je me vengerai.

Moi : Et pour la princesse...

Fuji : ...Je le sens gros comme une maison.

Moi : En effet, bien deviné !

Fuji : ... /Regard meurtrier/ Pourquoi encore une fille ?

Moi : Argh, lui il ne s'embarrasse pas d'un sourire...  
Yukimura : /Petite fleur/

Moi : Euh... Parce que c'est dans tes gènes ?

Fuji : /Brandit une raquette et sa balle/ Mauvaise réponse.

Tezuka : C'est assez, Fuji.

Fuji : ... Dire que je commençais à m'amuser...

Moi : Bouhouhou...

Gakuto : /S'agenouille/ Il semblerait que tu l'aies échappée belle...

Moi : Tu peux le dire... Bon, passons à des rôles plus chouettes ! La bande de brigands sera jouée par Higa !

Chinen : ... Nous ?

Rin : Bah, ça ne me dérange pas, ça a l'air fun... Mais pourquoi en brigands ?

Moi : À cause des comédies musicales où vous êtes en pirates, pardi !

Higa : /Tombent/

Kite : Aaah, j'espérais un rôle un peu plus glorieux pour ma personne...

Moi : Mais j'ai tout prévu ! Tu as un rôle plus important que celui des autres !

Kite : Ah ?

Chinen : Tu as de la chance, Eishiro...

Kite : Il semblerait...

Moi : Oui, tu joues la MÈRE parmi les brigands !

Kite : ... Bon, qui est avec moi pour l'assassiner ?

Tanishi : /Rigole/

Kite : /Le frappe derrière la tête/

Kai : /Lève la main/ J'veux bien aider !

Moi : Au secours !

Rin : Ooooh allez Eishiro, prends pas la mouche pour si peu...

Kite : ... Bon, on verra ce que ça donnera.

Moi : Ouf. Pour la petite fille des brigands, quoi de mieux qu'un psychopathe ? Akaya, approche !

Kirihara : /Mains derrière la tête/ Pfff, encore un rôle de plouc... Enfin, au moins j'aurai le droit de torturer des gens...

Moi : Bon, c'est la réaction que j'attendais, au moins...

Kirihara : /Agite la main en direction de Kite/ Salut, maman !

Kite : ... /Petite veine sur le front/

Fuji : Tezuka, tu as souri...

Tezuka : ... C'est ton imagination.

Fuji : Non, tu as bien souri pour te moquer de Kite...

Kite : /Perds son calme/ TEZUKAAAAAAAAA !

Moi : Zen tout le monde, zen ! Alors, pour les pigeons...  
Ryoma : Tu as gardé ce rôle débile ?

Moi : Bah ouais ! J'ai décidé de prendre les victimes de Kirihara ou les martyrisés de la série !

Tous : ...

Moi : Soit : Tachibana, Davide et Horio !

Kamio : JE M'INSURGE ! Tachibana-san ne jouera pas un pigeon !

Reste de Fudomine : /Approuve/

Tachibana : Ça ira, les gars... Elle en a besoin pour son conte...

Moi : J'adore, il est pas contrariant ! /Coeur/ Et en effet, j'en ai besoin...

Davide : Je ne te crois pas, ne me prends pas pour un pigeon ! Pffffrt...

Kurobane : /Sorti de nulle part/ /Kick/

Moi : C'est de ça que je parlais en disant "martyrisé"...

Horio : /Se pointe du doigt/ Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi moi ! Mes deux ans de tennis devraient me permettre de jouer plus qu'un pigeon !

Moi : J'ai dit. Tu seras un pigeon, car tu es LE type que tout le monde traite comme une merde de toute la série.

Horio : D:

Moi : Ensuite, pour le renne, j'ai pris Oishi.

Oishi : ... Pardon ?

Moi : Ben ouais, je sais pas pourquoi. Je sais pas, je me suis dit que ça ne te dérangerait pas d'aider Gakuto...

Oishi : Non, en effet. Mais tout de même, un renne...

Moi : Bah, au moins tu n'auras pas à le porter sur ton dos, c'est déjà ça...

Oishi : Oui...

Moi : Pour la Lapone et la Finnoise, j'ai décidé de fusionner les deux rôles, parce que de toute manière, c'est pas comme si la Lapone avait une réelle utilité...

Atobe : Dit plutôt qui va la jouer, qu'on termine...

Moi : Minute, papillon. Mais les fusionner dans le genre qu'il n'y aura qu'une seule maison. Donc, la Lapone sera Marui.

Marui : Hein ?

Moi : Tu pourras manger de la morue séchée...

Marui : C'est pas comme si j'en avais envie...

Moi : Et pour la Finnoise, ce sera Jackal !

Jackal : J'ai un mal fou à comprendre ta logique...

Moi : Tu verras en temps voulu, j'ai tout prévu !

Jackal : Pas confiance...

Moi : Mais si, mais si... Maintenant que tous les rôles sont donnés, on peut commencer !


	2. Chapter 2

Moi : Bon, il est temps de commencer !

Tous : /Protestent/

Moi : Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser du fait que ce ne soit pas drôle.

Fuji : Parce que ça a déjà été drôle ?

Moi : Maaaaais ! En fait, c'est que je ne connais pas vraiment les caractère de Gakuto et Oshitari, donc j'ai du mal à leur faire dire des choses drôles...

Ryoma : La belle excuse...

Moi : Tsssk... Il était une fois, quelque part sur la terre, trois vilains sorciers.

Mizuki : Nfu. Je pense que "vilains" est superflu.

Moi : Non, vous êtes vilains.

Mizuki : Bon. À la rigueur. Mais tu étais obligée de nous habiller comme des sorciers à la traditionnelle ?

Moi : Avoue surtout que ça ne te plait pas parce que ce n'est pas mauve...

Mizuki : /Rouge/ N'importe quoi !

Inui : /Prends des notes/ Ce rôle peut s'avérer très intéressant, finalement...

Renji : Il serait peut-être temps de parler du miroir...

Moi : Mais c'est lui qui a commencé ! /Pointe Mizuki/

Mizuki : Mensonge !

Inui : /Brandit une chope d'Inui juice/ Cessez les enfantillages...

Moi : /Gloups/ L'un d'eux avait créé un miroir qui avait la particularité de confondre le bien et le mal.

Inui : /Plutôt fier/ En fait, dans ce miroir, les belles choses apparaissent comme laides...

Renji : Et les laides apparaissent comme belles.

Mizuki : On avait saisi le concept.

Inui : /Perds un peu de sa superbe/ Je pensais utile de vous expliquer.

Renji : Sadaharu, ne nous prends pas pour des idiots.

Mizuki : J'ai tout de même failli percer le secret du style de tennis de Fuji.

Inui : Oui, failli. Et je t'ai battu, Renji.

Renji : Tu ne m'aurais pas battu sans la pression psychologique causée par l'opération de Yukimura.

Inui : Cette excuse est ridicule, on avait aussi un capitaine absent pour cause de santé.

Mizuki : Nfu. Vous m'oubliez, je crois.

Renji : Réglons ce différent par un match, Sadaharu.

Inui : Oui, bonne idée.

Mizuki : Et moi ?

Moi : Bref, ils disputèrent un match de tennis. Et l'un d'eux, par erreur, donna un grand coup de raquette dans le miroir qui était miraculeusement arrivé là.

Mizuki : Oups, je pensais l'avoir rangé, pourtant.

Moi : Menteur.

Mizuki : Ça leur apprendra à m'oublier.

Inui : /Fait deux fois la taille de Mizuki/ Tu as brisé mon invention ?

Moi : /Les laisse se battre/ Bref, toujours est-il que le miroir se brisa en mille morceaux, qui tombèrent sur la terre. Les effets étaient terribles, car si jamais quelqu'un recevait un morceau dans l'oeil, sa perception du bien et du mal était complètement faussée. Ça va, Akaya ?

Kirihara : ... Très drôle.

Moi : Pffff. Les effets étaient pires si le morceau de miroir se fichait dans leur coeur, car il devenait froid comme la glace. Pas de problème ici non plus, Tezuka ?

Tezuka : ...100 tours de terrain.

Moi : Y a-t-il quelqu'un avec un peu de sens de l'humour, ici ?

Atobe : Oui, mais pas toi, en tout cas.

Moi : Grrrrr... Laissons les sorciers de côté pour le moment. Dans un village, vivaient deux enfants qui s'aimaient passionnément.

Gakuto : /Rouge/ Hm.

Moi : Ah, woops, mauvaise version. Deux amis d'enfance qui s'adoraient.

Gakuto : C'est mieux.

Oshitari : Je préfère l'ancienne version, moi...

Gakuto : Yuushi !

Oshitari : Je te taquine, Gakuto...

Gakuto : /Boude/

Moi : Ils vivaient avec leur famille, dont la grand-mère.

Ohtori : Mais au fait, je suis la grand-mère de qui ?

Moi : J'sais pas, c'est jamais précisé dans le conte...

Shishido : Tsssk, ça commence bien...

Moi : La grand-mère leur racontait souvent des histoires, et répondait à leurs questions.

Ohtori : Les flocons de neige sont comme des abeilles, qui obéissent à leur reine !

Gakuto : ... C'est con c'que tu dis...

Shishido : /Le frappe/ Un peu de respect pour ta grand-mère.

Gakuto : HEY !

Oshitari : /Rigole en contemplant la scène/

Gakuto : Yuushi, défends-moi !

Oshitari : Plus la peine, il a arrêté de te frapper...

Ohtori : Shishido-san ! Ce n'était pas la peine... Et puis c'est écrit dans le script que je dois dire ça...

Gakuto : Et c'est qui la reine ?

Oshitari : Bah, la Reine des Neiges, pardi...

Moi : En effet. Le soir même, en regardant par la fenêtre, Oshitari put apercevoir une silhouette humaine par la fenêtre.

Atobe : KABAJI ! KABAJI ! Aaaaah, il s'est perdu, je parie... /Se tourne vers la fenêtre/ Ah tiens, Oshitari, il m'aidera à le retrouver... /Avance/

Oshitari : /Ferme la fenêtre/

Atobe : /Surpris/ Hein ?

Oshitari : Il ne pourra jamais savoir à quel point c'est agréable de lui fermer la fenêtre au nez... /Retourne se coucher/

Atobe : ... Je les hais tous.

Moi : C'était son premier contact avec la Reine des Neiges. Un jour où les deux enfants s'entraînaient au tennis...

Gakuto : Tu es obligée de mentionner le tennis à chaque fois ?

Moi : Parce que vous faites autre chose dans la série ?

Gakuto : ... Ouais, c'est vrai.

Moi : Oshitari ressentit une douleur étrange.

Oshitari : Aïe. /Rate la balle/

Gakuto : /Enjambe le filet/ Yuushi ! Ça va ?

Oshitari : Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Gakuto. J'ai juste une poussière tenace dans l'oeil, rien de plus. Et mon coeur qui me fait un peu mal...

Gakuto : /Air un peu inquiet/ J'espère...

Oshitari : Bah, pourquoi cet air inquiet ? Tu as l'air stupide...

Gakuto : Hein ?

Oshitari : Comme d'habitude.

Gakuto : HEIN ? /Vexé/

Oshitari : ... C'est pour le rôle...

Gakuto : Ah oui, c'est vrai...

Moi : La poussière dans l'oeil et la douleur au coeur étaient, comme vous avez pu le deviner, des morceaux de miroir. Le mal était fait.

Oshitari : Oh, et puis le tennis me gonfle, je rentre...

Gakuto : ... Même si je sais que c'est pour le rôle, j'aime pas ça.

Moi : Toutes les choses qui lui plaisaient auparavant ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid, et passait de moins en moins de temps avec Gakuto.

Gakuto : ... Je hais cette pièce.

Moi : Ça va s'arranger.

Gakuto : J'espère bien...

Moi : Un jour d'hiver, Oshitari décida d'aller faire du traîneau.

Oshitari : Je pars.

Ohtori : Fais attention à toi !

Shishido : Bah, laisse-le... C'est son problème, il est assez grand...

Ohtori : Mais, tout de même...

Moi : Arrivé à la place du village, il...

Atobe : Je me permets de couper dans ton scénario, ce serait trop long.

Moi : ... Bon, je ne dirai rien cette fois, ce sera bénéfique comme changement.

Atobe : /Fais signe à Oshitari/ Toi, tu viens avec moi.

Oshitari : /Surpris/ Ah ?

Atobe : Et pas de protestations, tu viens.

Oshitari : J'avais pas vraiment l'intention de protester, mais bon...

Moi : La Reine des Neiges était une personne d'apparence froide, méchante...

Atobe : Hey...

Moi : C'est dans le script !

Atobe : Mouais... Essaie d'éviter de parler ainsi d'Ore-sama...

Moi : /Geste de la main/ Oui, oui... Mais elle lui parut comme la plus belle personne au monde...

Oshitari : En fait, j'aurais quelques objections à cette phrase...

Atobe : La ferme.

Oshitari : /Petit sourire/ Oui, bucho...

Moi : Et il le suivit sans faire d'histoire quand la reine l'embrassa sur le front.

Atobe : C'est hors de question que je l'embrasse sur le front.

Oshitari : De toute manière, je ne serais pas d'accord.

Moi : Raaaah, bon, bah arrangez-vous, mais je veux que Oshitari s'en aille !

Oshitari : Merci...

Moi : C'pas comme ça que je voulais le dire...

Atobe : /Réfléchit intensément/ C'est bon, j'ai trouvé une solution !

Moi : Ah ?

Atobe : /Attrape Oshitari par le col et l'entraîne/

Oshitari : ...

Moi : ... Bon, on va dire que je n'ai rien vu de cette adaptation déplorable. Le garçon fut porté disparu, et considéré comme mort.

Gakuto : ... Yuushi ?

Moi : Ce qui chagrina beaucoup son ami d'enfance.

Gakuto : /Sèche ses larmes/ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Je suis bien content qu'il soit crevé, cet idiot...

Shishido : Bien dit.

Ohtori : Je ne pense pas qu'il soit mort...

Gakuto : /Grands yeux larmoyants/ Tu penses ?

Ohtori : /Très léger mouvement de recul/ Euuuh, oui. On ne peut pas confirmer de décès tant qu'on n'a pas retrouvé de corps...

Gakuto : ... C'est vrai... Je vais chercher Yuushi !

Shishido : Bien dit.

Ohtori : ... Shishido-san, c'est inutile de faire semblant de prendre part à la conversation, on voit les fils des écouteurs du mp3...

Moi : Depuis la disparition de Oshitari, une saison s'était déjà écoulée, c'était désormais le printemps. Il alla d'abord chercher à la rivière, vu que personne ne l'avait trouvé dans le village.

Gakuto : Et surtout parce qu'on habite à côté et que ça fait moins loin à chercher plutôt que d'aller ailleurs...

Moi : Il scruta les bors, et monta sur un bateau amarré pour voir un peu plus loin.

Gakuto : J'le sens mal...

Moi : Malencontreusement, l'amarre se détacha.

Gakuto : J'le savais...

Moi : Il dériva pendant un petit bout de temps, avant de heurter la terre.

Gakuto : Je me demande bien où j'ai atterri, ce coin de pays ne me dit rien...

Hiyoshi : /Sort d'une maison/ Yo.

Gakuto : Ah, bonjour. Je cherche un ami à moi, il s'appelle Oshitari Yuushi et il est...

Hiyoshi : /Lui coupe la parole/ Pas vu. Mais entre, tu as l'air d'avoir faim...

Gakuto : Pas du t... /Bruit d'estomac/ ... Bon, peut-être un peu...

Moi : Ils discutèrent autour du repas, et s'entendirent plutôt bien.

Hiyoshi : Ah, tu joues au tennis ? On pourrait discuter un match...

Gakuto : Pourquoi pas !

Moi : Mais il ne savait pas que cette personne pratiquait la magie, et plus il passait de temps dans l'endroit, plus il oubliait Oshitari.

Hiyoshi : Héhéhé, gekokujou...

Moi : Que tu crois. Il passa plusieurs jours à cet endroit, et s'y plaisait beaucoup. Mais son hôte l'empêchait d'aller dans le jardin, pour une raison inconnue.

Hiyoshi : /Après un match/ Il fait vraiment chaud aujourd'hui, je vais chercher à boire. Attends-moi là.

Gakuto : Oui, oui.

Moi : Comme l'absence d'Hiyoshi était un fait extrêmement rare, il décida d'aller dans le jardin qu'on lui interdisait d'habitude.

Gakuto : Bah ouais, une interdiction ça rend tout de suite les choses plus attrayantes...

Moi : Le jardin était empli de fleurs...

Shinji, Yuta et Kintaro : /En costumes de fleurs/ Grrrrr...

Gakuto : /Marche et trébuche/ Aïe ! Qu'est-ce qu...

Jiroh : /Se réveille/ Hein ? Gakuto ?

Gakuto : Euh... Pourquoi tu dormais par terre, Jiroh ?

Jiroh : J'sais pas... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu cherchais pas Oshitari ?

Gakuto : /Très étonné/ Quoi ?! Comment j'ai pu oublier Oshitari ?! Et tu ne sais pas où il est ?

Jiroh : Aucune idée... /Se rendort/

Gakuto : ... Très utile.

Moi : Il tenta alors sa chance auprès des autres fleurs...

Gakuto : Parler aux fleurs ? Mais c'est vraiment c...

Moi : /Kick/ La ferme et fais ce que je te dis !

Shinji : Oshitari ? Un type de Hyoutei ? Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où ce type pourrais se trouver, moi... J'ai juste été enrôlé dans une pièce nulle pour jouer une fleur dans un costume qui ne l'est pas moins. Je me demande pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi... Je ne pourrais pas jouer un humain pour une fois ? J'ai déjà joué un miroir et une sirène... Si ça avait été un humain ça aurait été bien...

Gakuto : ... /Va voir ailleurs/

Yuta : Non, je ne sais pas où il est... J'ai déjà assez de problèmes avec mon coach et mon frère qui veulent s'entretuer... Ah non en fait, techniquement, c'est juste mon frère qui veut tuer Mizuki...

Gakuto : C'est triste pour toi, mais je m'en fiche un peu.

Yuta : ... T'es pas obligé d'écouter non plus...

Kintaro : Moi, je cherche juste Koshimae ! Il a disparu après la répartition... Dis, t'as pas vu Koshimae, toi ? Tu sais pas où le trouver ? Dis !

Gakuto : Euh non, j'ai rien vu... Et puis c'est pas toi qui est supposé m'aider dans ma recherche ?

Moi : Comme l'essai s'était révélé peu concluant, et qu'heureusement, son hôte mettait drôlement de temps pour aller chercher de l'eau, il s'en alla.

Gakuto : Je jure que Yuushi va s'en mordre les doigts quand je l'aurai retrouvé...

Moi : Et comme cette partie commence à se faire un peu longue, entracte !


End file.
